


I've Got More EXP Than You (But, That's Okay)

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's noah's first time and jake's...that doesn't matter. noah just knows that jake will make it interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got More EXP Than You (But, That's Okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingbodhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/gifts).



"You...know how to use that thing, right?" The color of the skin on his face and the shell of, say, a lobster are barely distinct at this point. He tries to roll his arms from where they're tied up, the same for his legs but it doesn't do much other than tighten the cloth wrapped around his wrists. Noah was never really...kinky. But here, spread open with every inch of skin being kissed by the fluorescent light of Jake's lamp?

Well, he could see the appeal.

Jake moves closer, tossing the toy from hand to hand. "Oh, me and this one?" There's a glint in his eyes that makes Noah's stomach do flips. If he was wearing pants (god, if he was wearing boxers at least) this would be the part where they tighten. "This one and I are...well acquainted."

The toy itself is a large blue dildo ("Blue Lightning. I swear, this thing will _electrify_ your experience, scout's honor." "I know they didn't let you into Boy Scouts." "Prove it, Foster.") It's a bit thick, even by his totally non-existent collection of porn's standards. The shaft of it has silicone veins with tiny motors that pulsate on command from a tiny remote in Jake's other hand. Apparently, there's a few settings and it even...ejaculates at the push of a button. Which, honestly, now Noah is picturing the sales pitch ('Unlimited orgasms for 39.99. But wait, we'll throw in an extra packet of fake jizz for free!') And it's hard to remember that this thing is supposed to go inside of his ass.

And then Noah hears a click. He watches the vibrations travel from the toy to Jake's hand as Jake leans over him, preparing to straddle his hips.

"So," Jake begins, sliding soft plastic down Noah's chest. "The million dollar question is: do you want this?"

And really, that feels a little ridiculous. Noah's dick is already half hard, pressed against his chest. His skin is slick with sweat, from nervousness or anticipation, he really isn't sure. But, if there is one thing that he knows, it's that he _really_ wants this.

"Yes, please." He hadn't intended for his voice to sound that breathy, desperate even.

"Well," Jake's voice has slid into what can only be described as a purr. "We're gonna have to get you ready." Jake sets down the toy and the remote next to Noah on the bed. This gives Noah a brief moment to breathe, pray and swallow the lump in his chest all in one go before Jake's back in position with a small pink bottle.

"Manly."

"Fuck off." He uncaps the lid and gets a bit of lube on his fingers. The smell of strawberry gel fills the air, artificial and incredibly saccharine. "Only the best for you."

Noah licks his lips, craning his head to get a better view. "So," he's hesitates. "What is this gonna feel like? I mean, I have an idea. And I've seen...cinema around the concept. But...is it like a pinch? Or, full on Extraterrestrial where I'm Seth and this is the last thing I feel before I die?"

A slow grin spreads onto Jake's lips and Noah instantly regrets saying literally everything he just said.

"No way--"

"Look, it's not a big deal--"

"Dude, it's totally a big deal--"

"Does it have to be?" And he's really pleading now for Jake to go ahead and let this go, but he was never that lucky.

"You mean you've never even shoved a finger up there yourself? Like, not even out of curiosity?" Jake's voice is light with amazement. Noah feels like an alien. "Bro, I'm not even gay and even I've messed around a bit."

Noah shakes his head. "No, okay. And you aren't a good representation of most dudes. Brooke has told me stories."

"The Jake has many exploits, don't change subjects. Wow, okay. Yeah. So, this is going to feel like two of my fingers up your ass. Crazy, right?"

"Poetic, really. Can I get a little sweet talk before you proceed?" He's not freaking out, okay? The air in the room all seems to be strawberry tinted and he's pretty sure his brain is dying of sugar rush as they sit. Right in front of each other. Before Jake takes his virginity, with his fingers before a toy and possibly his dick. Okay, fuck. Yeah, he's freaking out kind of hard and Mr. Asshole Jockstrap looks practically giddy.

This usually isn't a good sign.

"Look," Jake begins. "I've got an idea. Just focus on me." And with that he leans in, for the first time since they've started, to kiss Noah. It's slow, but deliberate with gentle bites of Noah's bottom lip. He sucks it in, taking a moment to nibble on it before letting go to press a soft kiss to Noah's nose. That earns him a laugh and Jake can see the tension in Noah's shoulders begin to drain out.

"You're a sap." Jake ignores that, choosing instead to go back to soft lips. He slides his tongue in carefully, barely brushing against the inside of Noah's cheek and it's like fire. Noah tastes like orange soda and what must have been an entire bag of those Pirate's Booty snacks from Trader Joe's. Speaking of which, he lowers his fingers to Noah's ass, parking them just outside. Jake kisses him more fervently, feels every ounce of need that Noah is projecting at him and returns it in folds.

And then, carefully, he shoves one finger in and feels Noah go still. It's like his brain has skipped a track and is now working in double time to get back on track.

"Okay," Noah murmurs, voice a little tight. "So, that's what that feels like. Good to know."

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship. i live in a trash can. i figured it'd be easier to do this in two parts, so that's the plan.


End file.
